In A Matter of Seconds
by LightningandDoc121
Summary: Everything goes well in Doc's life until a tornado hits RS forcing his wife to have his daughter Two weeks early. After separation Doc finds out that Marrissa didn't survive it. He soon makes a vow to Melina and about to to save her soon. Dare to join?
1. Marrissa's Announcement

Author's notes: _This is just something that came to mind. I always found Doc to be father like. And it's up to you guys if you 1.) Want me to continue after this and 2.) If you _do _want this to go on would you want a sequel to it? Read, comment and enjoy but nicely please. And I own NOTHING except Doc's wife Marissa, and a couple other OC's and the idea. Disney Pixar owns everything else. And NO stealing my OC's it's hard enough to work with but you can ask me if you want to use them. _

It was a normal day for the old Hornet in his clinic. He sat there thinking about so much that has happened from his wreck in '54, meeting and being Lightning's crewchief (Who has won about 8 trophies now over the years.) and now having the love of his life Marissa. Her sweet crystal eyes that matched his own, her sleek shiny ocean blue coat. She was the perfect Hornet to Doc and he loved her dearly. He would do anything for her even if that meant risking his own life.

When night soon came and his job was done he went to his wife to be. The moon had shown brightly that night creating a lighted path to the Wheel Well. The star glowed brightly in the sky. Little did this Hornet know his love was about to give him news that would change his life forever.

He drove up to the Wheel Well and Marissa nuzzled him "I have some news you may wanna hear…It's important…" Doc was concerned but curious too "Everything ok Marissa?" Marissa looked at into Doc's worried crystal eyes "Umm Doc…Your going to be a father soon…" Doc was speechless when he heard then words. He felt a sudden drop of his tank. He felt queasy but swallowed the queasiness down and shook his hood a bit thinking he misheard "Umm did I mishear what you said or did you just say I'm a father to be?" Marissa nodded "You heard right…You disappointed?" Doc quickly shook his hood "No, No, No I'm not I'm happy about it! A little shocked but happy."

He was happy to hear this. He did have a soft side for Lightning (At least now anyway) but he always wanted a kid of his own. He nuzzled Marissa "I think it's great besides new life in the world is a wonderful thing! There's no need to be ashamed of it" Marrissa smiled "Well I'm gonna sleep I'm tired but I'm glad your happy." Doc chuckled "Alright Marissa I'll be in soon" She nodded and drove off further into the Wheel Well.

Doc drove out and looked up at the stars "Well whatta know…The Fabulous Hudson Hornet a father…I think this is the best wish I could ever ask for…" Doc soon drove into the hotel and fell asleep.


	2. Doc's Proposal

Chapter 2: Doc's Proposal

Early the next morning Doc drove off to do his usual work at the clinic but this time he was going to propose to Marissa. He decided since that no one usually comes in at this time he'd practice proposing. He then gave that a second thought. If Lightning saw it'd probably be no end. He decided to take the risk and practice. He looked out for any sign of cars coming to his clinic or Lightning. Nothing... Doc heaved a sigh of relief and drove to the mirror farther back in his clinic.

Doc looked at himself and sighed "As dusty as I am how could Marissa love me...?" He then thought about Sally and Lightning. Lightning was a racer and Sally was a attorney for this place and they both loved each other. "I guess it's how you look at it that counts..." He breathed still looking at his paint that could use polishing.

His crystal eye looked at the mirror then at his office a couple times thinking. "I think i'll make myself look my best tonight...after all this is my wife to be..." Doc chuckled lightly and drove off farther back to his clinic. He looked around in his office "I know that polisher is around here somewhere..." He moved a couple boxes and opened a cabinet "Ah there you are..." Doc raised up on his hind tires and grabbed the bottle then lowered down. He soon heard his door burst open.

"Doc! Doc you in here?" It was Lightning...That rookie always had terrible timing when it came to things. He soon saw he had the polisher and his eyes slightly widened "I can't let the rookie see me with this..." He set the bottle down behind him and kicked it a lil with his left hind tire behind some boxes to hide it. He smirked and drove up front.

"I'm here kid as always...What's the problem?" Doc asked slowly coming up. Lightning raised a windshield seeing a polish splotch on Doc's fender "Is that...chrome polish?" Doc glanced and jumped slightly "No it's-..." He cut himself off and sighed giving up. He knew Lightning...When Lightning got curious he was persistent to get the answer. Doc looked at Lightning with a small look of defeat "Yeah kid it's chrome polish...I have something to do tonight and I preferred to look more... Presentable than this..." He move a tire to his dusty navy paint then lowered his tire. Lightning smirked "Proposing are we?" Doc blinked in disbelief at the guess. How did he know that? Doc raised a windshield "How'd you know that?" Lightning looked at Doc calmly "Because you don't make yourself look this good unless your off to my races, proposing or weddings"

"Alright kid you got me I'm proposing to Marissa tonight..." His look then went stern to Lightning "But don't tell Marissa this yet. I want it to be a surprise and if some emergency happens it'll be cancelled and I don't wanna disappoint her understand?" Lightning nodded his hood and Doc backed up his look normal "Good...Now why did you come bursting in here anyway?" Lightning looked at old Hornet "I was going to ask you if you could train me but we can skip it today." And with that Lightning left the Hudson Hornet alone in his clinic confused.

Later that night he got a case in his tire and drove to Marissa. She looked at him and gave her usual warm welcome "Hey Doc" He dipped his hood and lowered down looking at Marissa "Marrisa...I know this is a bit unexpected but..." He opened the case to reveal a beautiful diamond ring to her "Would you marry me?" Marrisa smiled at the ring and kissed Doc nuzzling him "Yes! I will" Doc smiled as she nuzzled him. He chuckled quietly and whispered "I've definately got my wish..."


	3. Doc's Vow

**Authors Notes: **_Sorry I haven't updated everyone my mind has been blank for a good while. I now have the perfect idea to make this story interesting. Rate, Review and Enjoy! _

A few weeks later Doc and Marrissa got married. They were happy as could be and nothing could change that. However as the months past Doc did worry that he wouldn't be a great father to his daughter to be. He shook it off with a sigh telling himself he'd be fine.

The next day Doc was at the V8 café when Lightning raced up panicked. Doc looked at Lightning but didn't worry because what he found emergencies were actually easy to care for. He looked at Lightning as he moves his oil can to the side "What's the matter kid?" Lightning raced around in a circle "There's a tornado heading to Radiator Springs!"

The cars in RS started to panic though Doc remained calm. He honked his horn to settle them all down. Once they stopped Doc spoke "Now what Lightning said may be true but we don't need to panic. We've been through weather similar to this before."

They soon all heard a loud rumble and saw a spinning object. The tornado was coming…Lightning yelled in fear and them and the other cars raced away to safety. Doc didn't go with them he needed to get Marrissa. He raced to the Wheel Well where Marrissa was.

Marrissa was having his daughter two weeks early from the tornado. Doc came to her and stayed by her side until their daughter was born. His newborn daughter was a small, ocean blue Hudson Hornet with crystal eyes like her father.

Trouble soon struck as the tornado was head for them. Marrissa carried Doc's daughter on her hood and Doc led the way. They were soon trapped and a building fell on them and separated them from each other. Doc managed to get out of the rubble but panic soon set in when he didn't see them anywhere. He called her name in hopes of a response "Marrissa!" There was no sound but his own engine, which was racing.

He came to a building finding her under it along with Melina. "MARISSA!" He yelled in panic and raced to her. He moves the rubble off her panting trying to get it off quickly. He managed and nudged Marissa "Marrissa…Can you hear me?" When no response came he put a tire on her side. She wasn't breathing and had no pulse. Doc 's windshields teared up "I lost her…"

He looked down and tears started to come down his hood. Melina whimpered to get her dad's attention. Doc looked and saw her. He moved her closer to him and nuzzled her. He talked quietly to calm her "It's ok dad's here…" He looked up skyward and muttered a vow "I promise I will never let anything happen t you…Melina…"


	4. Melina's Talk

**Author's Notes: **_Hey everyone. Well here is part 4 and what's after it is gonna get better I promise! And I also apologize for not updating. My PC spazzed out making me unable to do anything for two days and other matters. Now that it's over I can finally do what I love. So read, review and enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: **_As I have said before I do __**not **__own Cars or the characters. I __**only **__own my OC's Melina, Marrissa, Doc's rival and some others. Cars and the characters to Cars are rightfully owned to Disney/Pixar. _

A few weeks after the tornado had hit and the loss of Doc's wife Marrissa the old Hornet wasn't quite himself. His eyes weren't as they were before, his hide was no longer clean it was its same dusty self. The Old Hornet was really down from the loss of his wife.

Melina his daughter was the only thing keeping him sane at this point. She was the only thing keeping him strong...Pushing him through this and beating the odds against him.

The town had been repaired of damage and Doc introduced his daughter to the town. Everyone gave her alot of attention and Melina enjoyed it.

Late that evening Doc was in his clinic setting rules to Melina who unfortunately for the old Hornet was wanting to play. Doc had become more protective over his daughter since Marrissa's death. Doc sighed heavily as Melina was racing around the clinic. He cleared his throat and Melina looked at her father.

_It's now or never..._

Doc looked at Melina with a softness in his eyes "Look Melina..." He breathed "I know at your age you want to play but it's too dangerous. You need to be where I can see you." Melina looked down and moved her tire on the tile. The old Hornet lowered to her level "I just want you safe Melina..If I lost you like I lost your mother-.." He sighed closing his eyes unable to finish.

Melina looked at him curiously "Daddy? What happend to mommy?"

Doc blinked and knew this question was going to arise sooner or later. He just hoped it wasn't so soon. He knew explaining it the way he knew she wouldn't understand. He had to think of another way.

He looked at Melina "Well Melina...Mom isn't here anymore...She's gone" It was heartbreaking to tell this to his own daughter but he wasn't going to show it. Melina looked at the Hornet in hope not understanding what he meant "When will mommy be back?"

The Hornet cringed at hearing these words. Marrissa would never be back. He was really at a point he wasn't sure what to do. He couldnt' tell her she'd never come back but he couldn't lie either. He decided to tell her the truth as gently as possible.

His eyes were upset and slightly worried as he spoke to her "Melina honey...You see...mom won't be back...She's up in the stars now..." Melina looked down and tears streamed down her hood.

Doc was afraid of this happening. He nuzzled her speaking softly "I know you miss mom and I miss her too but she'll always be with us.."

The small hornet's blue eyes looked up at Doc's "She will?" Doc nodded his hood "Mom is watching over us now in the sky. And she's always in our hearts too" He put a tire gently on Melina's side "Right here"

Melina smiled and put a tire on Doc's side "Mommy.." He nodded his hood and looked up. He wished that it was really that easy to have her back.

Melina interruppted his thoughts "What did mommy look like before she left?" Doc looked at his daughter "Well Melina...Your mom was the most beautiful Hudson Hornet. She was a light ocean blue with crystal eyes like mine."

Melina drove over to a mirror "Will I be as pretty as mommy?" The old Hornet nodded "I'm sure you'll be as beautiful as your mother Melina..."


	5. Melina is Kidnapped

**Author's Notes: **_Ok so after the pathetic love dovey stuff we're now going to get into some action. I bet you've been waiting forever for this huh? Well wait no longer. Your heart (or engine) pounding ride is about to begin! Enjoy!_

That night Doc was in his clinic and Melina was at his side. The old Hornet chuckled at Melina racing around the clinic "Ok kiddo it's time to sleep now..." Doc lowered down to sleep.

Melina looked at Doc "Aww! But i'm not sleepy yet" She stifled a yawn but to no avail. "Can't I stay up for a few more minutes?" Doc shook his hood "I'm afraid not honey"

Melina sighed "Oh ok..." she drove over and lowered down beside him. She yawned again and lowered her hood "Night daddy" Doc looked down and saw that Melina was already asleep beside him. He smiled "Night Melina.." He whispered to her then lowered his hood and went to sleep.

However this peace wouldn't stay long... A bit farther away in an Alley there was slight conversation echoing through it. A crimson car with green eyes and a scar on his left windshield paced in the alley. His voice was filled with annoyance "How? _How _is this possible? Tell me this is a mistake!"

A orange muscle car looked at the crimson car "I'm sorry sir but it wasn't a mistake...It's all true..." The crimson car slammed his hood against the brick wall. He closed his eyes "Hudson...a father? How can that be? I'd make a better father than he ever could!" He sighed aggravated "I would love to just get revenge on him and weaken him to my level!" He slammed his hood into the wall again.

The crimson car got an idea and smirked "That's it...I know how to get Hudson back for wrecking my life...That Hornet will be like mud in my tires..." He chuckled a dark chuckle.

He soon looked at his gang "Boys...I've got a job for you...Find that Hornet's daughter and bring her to me.." A member nodded "Anything else sir?" The car nodded "Actually Jackson my boy yes there is..." He handed the car a piece of paper "After you take his daughter set this note on his desk..."

Jackson nodded "Will do sir" He drove off with the others. The crimson car nodded his hood "You see Hudson...I have my ways of...What you call negotiation..." He laughed in a sinister way and drove into the shadows of the alley.

Jackson and the gang found RS. Another car a bit smaller than jackson and was blue with tinted windshield and windows looked around. He talked louder than needed "How are suppose to find Hudson here?" Jackson smacked him and shushed him "Will you be quiet?" He whispered harshly "There's a Sheriff here and he'll catch us if you keep yelling!"

The gang quietly came into Doc's garage. They took Melina and left a note on the desk. Melina had been kidnapped...


	6. Meeting Crimson

**Author's Notes:**_ Here is part 6! I promised you it would get better after the love scene. We're now going to get into _real _heart racing action! Enjoy. _

It was early morning and the sun wasn't completely up. Doc was sleeping and soon woke up from a dream he had. He noticed that Melina wasn't by his side and started to panic. He looked around his clinic and soon saw a note on his desk. He drove up to it and read it quietly to himself:

_We have your daughter Hudson...Meet us in Motoropolis or you'll __never__ see your daughter again..._

_signed aynonomous _

Fear struck through Doc's chassis harder than anything he ever experienced. He didn't know who these cars were and why they took Melina...He only knew that he'd have to meet them or pay the price of never seeing Melina...

He drove out of his clinic and made his way to Motoropolis. Thoughts raced through his mind on the way _Why would they take Melina? What's the purpose of it? And how do they know me? _were few of the questions he wondered.

Dawn arose and to Doc the hours felt like days to him. Time dragged slowly or so it seemed. His tank growled loudly in hunger from not eating. He gave a low groan and tried his best to ignore it. At this point the only thing keeping Doc calm was finding Melina.

It had soon turn night again and Doc had at last reached Motoropolis. The hours felt like he'd been travelling for a week. He drove into the city and looked around for the cars that took Melina.

He went to and alley and suddenly two cars came up. One of the big cars pinned Doc against the wall and pushed on his side "What are you doing here in _our _alley?"

Doc slowly looked up at the car that was pinning him down. His breathing was uneven from the car pushing against his side. The car got impatient and pressed harder making Doc yelp "well?"

Doc managed to choke out a reply in between pants "I'm looking...For Melina...I got...A note...To come here..." The old Hornet soon saw a shadow against the moonlit brick wall and green eyes stared at Doc in the shadows "Let him go boy we don't want to kill him yet..."

The car backed up and Doc fell and drew in a breath he couldn't before. He panted heavily on the ground and looked at the car in the shadows with a weak glare.

The car watched Doc in the shadows "So Hudson we meet again..."

Doc slowly got up and still slightly panted "Who are you?"

The car slowly drove out of the shadows. Doc's eyes widen as he knew who this car was "Crimson?"

The car nodded "That's right Hudson...You made _my_ life miserable after that race in 1954 so I got the next best thing...Your daughter..."


	7. Crimson's Bet

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I'm glad your all enjoying it. I seemed to be getting the hang of chapter stories. Anyway here's part 7 and more drama. So what does Crimson have in mind for Doc? Read and find out. Read, Review and Enjoy! _

Crimson moved aside and between two of his thugs was little Melina. She was frightened and wimpered.

Doc saw Melina afraid and was happy to see her alive "Melina!" He tried to race over but the big car put out his tire and the Hornet tripped hitting the ground with a grunt. He glared at the muscle car and then looked in Crimson direction after a clear of his throat.

Crimson slowly drove up to Doc who was laying on the ground "Your not getting Melina just _yet _Hudson...I have a deal for you..."

Now Doc wasn't one to panic but in this case how could he not? He was in a dark alley with only the moon for light, surrounded by big muscle cars and his rival Crimson who has the Hornet's daughter at will. He looked at Crimson and tried his best to sound calm but his voice was cracked from hitting the ground "What do you want Crimson?"

Crimson circled Doc in the dim moonlighted alley "I have a deal for you...You and me race..." Doc looked at Crimson he wasn't sure what his rival had in mind and was a little afraid to find out. He uneasily asked "What's the catch?"

Crimson smirked and stopped infront of the Hornet "If you win you get Melina and can go home. But if I win I keep Melina you go home and never return..."

Doc glared at Crimson he knew he _had _to win now or he'd never see Melina again "Where do we race?"

Crimson smirked "Downtown at Midnight and Hudson it's not dirt so you can't powerslide here..."

Doc was slightly worried but he told himself if he kept focused he'd win "Your on!"

Doc drove downtown to practice before Midnight.


	8. Midnight Showdown

**Author's Notes: **_Ok here's part 8! Now in this Doc's about to play a trick on Crimson to get his daughter back. What's his idea you ask? Well you'll have to read and find out. Enjoy! _

A loud revving was heard around a corner of the road at eleven thirty that night. A blue blur past around a corner of a building that read V8 hotel his tires sliding losing balance. He regained it quickly and sped up again. The old Hornet narrowed his gaze and sped towards the turn. He skidded quickly going around and powerstopped.

At this point Doc was panting heavier than usual still somewhat winded from his rivals muscle cars earlier. He looked at the clock on a nearby building. Eleven forty-five..near midnight. The old Hornet took a breath to steady his panting which was unknowingly uneven.

"I've got to win this...But how? If i'm this winded practicin _how _am I gonna beat Crimson at midnight?" Doc lowered down panting still thinking of a better way. He decided to play a trick on Crimson to get his daughter back.

The bells on the clock chimed loudly vibrating the asphalt under his tires. It was midnight and time to race Crimson.

Crimson drove up to Doc hearing him panting slightly and tsked in mock pity "Tired already Hudson? Maybe we shouldn't race...You can't take it anymore"

Now _that _drew the line for Doc. He was going to get his daughter back one way or another. He raised on his axles confidently glaring at Crimson "I can take anything you can take Crimson" Now Doc knew this wasn't the whole truth but he had something Crimson didn't. Experience and cunning.

Crimson rolled up close to Doc's fender and they nearly touched. His gaze was narrowed "Oh we'll see about _that _Hudson..." Crimson had a plan on tiring Doc out so he couldn't win.

They got to the starting line which was at town square. No cars were around and the city lights shown brightly on the road. Doc wasn't used to city driving like his rookie Lightning. He's only raced on dirt and powersliding can't be used on asphalt. He was actually nervous about this. _Com'n Hudson don't give up now..Your daughter's at stake...Win for her... _Even though his pep talk said the truth it didn't help him much. Crimson revved his engine loudly to intimidate the old Hornet. Doc wasn't intimidated by Crimson rev and made his engine rev somewhat. One of the muscle cars came up with a female blue car. She held the rag and the signal started. It turned green and the female car waved the rag down. Doc and Crimson bolted off tires squealing and a cloud of smoke behind them.

Doc saw that Crimson was faster than he remembered. Doc drifted quickly around a turn but he swerved straight again quickly nearly hitting another obstacle. The old Horrnet wasn't used to this at all.

Suddenly Doc stumbled and fell on a crack in the road. He winced but he wasn't hurt too badly. He decided this was the best way to get his daughter back from Crimson. Doc was a better actor than Lightning so he would take this to his advantage.

His axle did hurt and he winced giving a small yelp which got Crimson's attention. Crimson looked at Doc "What's the matter Hudson? Pressure getting to ya?" He chuckled.

Doc winced again "I think I broke my axle...So you win..." Now the old Hornet knew it wasn't _really _broken or at least he hoped not, but it was the only way he could get to his daughter.

Crimson came up to Doc "Well it's no fun just _winning _with no competition. I like the reward of seeing you lose..."

Doc tried to get up but lowered down again. He was sore from the fall and didn't want to get up but to Crimson it looked like he couldn't get up. Crimson looked at Doc "You really are hurt Hudson..."

Doc groaned a bit and winced lowering his hood. _Two can play at this game Crimson..._

Crimson whistled for his muscle cars and they brought Doc back to the alley. _Now to get Melina... _


	9. The Chase

**Author's Notes: **_Here is part nine of our story! And I decided to add a Pixar-like epic chase. I'd like to thank a good friend on HL for helping me sort this out. So read, Review and enjoy our idea! _

Crimson got Doc back in the alley. The vipor car went to the shadows looking at Melina blanky "Drop him boys..." Before the Hornet knew it he was on the ground with a loud thud and yelped in pain.

He looked at his daughter and saw that he was gonna have to play a trick on Crimson again. He knew just the way too. He was going to play sick but would it work?

Doc smirked when Crimson wasn't looking and kicked up a lil dust with his tire. He started to cough but he made it sound a bit worse for good measure.

Crimson jumped slightly at Doc's coughing "What's gotten into you Hudson? Choked up not winning for once?" He gave a light chuckle.

Doc cleared his throat and it sounded worse than usual "I-I'm fine Crimson..Just a little dust that's all..."

Now this was an advantage and disadvantage. The advantage he _did _sound pretty sick to Crimson and his muscle cars. The disadvantage however it hurt his throat so he couldn't talk normally very long.

Crimson raised a windshield "You don't sound fine Hudson you sound sick" Doc was coughing again but this time for real from pretending. He looked up at Crimson " No really I'm-" He yelped suddenly making Crimson jump.

Crimson looked at the Hornet "Your not fine your sick.." He whistled for his gang and they drove off into the night.

Doc waited until the vibrations under him went calm. He held his breath and listen to detect any sign of movement. The only movement he could detect was his pounding engine. He sighed relieved and got up.

He limped over to Melina who yelled 'daddy' kinda loudly. The old Hornet shushed her and nuzzled her. He talked softly "I missed you too Melina but not so loud we'll be detected. Now stay by dad"

Melina stayed by Doc's side and they made their getaway. They went through shadows and Doc's sore axle wasn't helping at this point.

Crimson heard a noise and turned seeing Doc and Melina's outline. A growl escaped him.

He revved and shot after the Hornet and Melina as fast as possible. His eyes were narrowed into slits and his eyes with rage. His engine revved. He'd been tricked...

Doc skidded stop with Melina cornered. He panted and looked around quickly. Somehow the old Hornet seemed to know his fate before him..

He inhaled sharply and lowered his chassis. He closes his eyes exhaling fast he jumped with Melina on his hood. As the Hornet glided in the air time, sounds and events seemed to stand still. The sounds faded away and Doc heard his engine beating in his hood. It was loud sounding to him and slower also.

They landed and everything seemed to be normal again after that split second from landing.

They were cornered and Crimson came up taking Melina again "Nice try Hudson..." He looked to his muscle cars "Put him in confinement"

Doc was soon put in a garage and the door slammed with a loud bang that echoed. The old Hornet lowered his hood and silently cried.


	10. Rival Friendship

**Author's Notes: **_Here's chapter 10 of our great adventure! Now I decided to add something you would never expect from Crimson. What is he going to do you ask? Read and you'll see! I decided to have a friendship/comfort scene here you just have to find out. Read & Review and enjoy! Sequel may come too if you want it._

Tears streamed down his hood and Doc could hear the patter each tear that fell made on the cement under him. The garage he had been put in or...rather _thrown _in was so dark Doc couldn't see his own hood!

He turned on his headlights and looked around. The windows were locked and even if they weren't they're way too small for him to get out of. He looked at the door...

_My way out..._

The old Hornet raced to it and banged his tires on it with a heavy force. No good...It was locked too...

Doc felt weak at this point. He lost Marrissa now Melina and his fate is a dark garage with his rival not too far away. The old Hornet lowered down giving up. Or...Did he just need his confidence put back?

While Doc was depressed and in pain Crimson however was enjoying every minute. He finally got the Hudson Hornet down on his tires begging at his mercy.

Crimson drove over to the garage to see how miserable Doc really was.

The old Hornet saw the garage door move up and only looked in it's direction not trying to escape. His eyes were out of their spark that Melina and Crimson once knew. His dusty hood had tear streaks on it from his crying. Crimson had really kicked Doc down to his lowest level possible...

Crimson waited expecting Doc to try and escape or attack him but when niether came he was shocked. Only for a few seconds though then a smirk grew on his grille "Well Hudson I've _finally_ beaten you after all these years..."

Doc just watched him sadly following his gaze to his rival as he drove up in front of him. At this point he didn't seem to care...He just wanted his life over with...He failed his only daughter, He lost his wife and still blames himself to this day.

The old Hornet closed his eyes _Just end my life now Crimson...It'll do us all good... _

Crimson looked at Doc puzzled "Hudson if your playing another trick on me it's not going to work..." His voice was slightly strict.

Doc opened his eyes which were dull and out of prime looking at Crimson "Does it look like i'm playing a trick to you?" his voice was shaky and quieter than normal. He wasn't going to bite back this time.

Crimson could see he was very down but he still had his suspicions. Either Doc was a better actor than he thought or he was even more depressed than he expected.

The old Hornet interuptted Crimson's thoughts "Crimson...Just end my life now...It'll do us all good..." He closed his eyes and held his breath awaiting for the strike that would end his life.

Crimson raised a tire to do just that but when he looked at the Hornet it weakend him slowly. Doc chassis was shaking and he was low to the ground. His eyes were closed and his sides didn't move to breathe at all. He was holding it waiting for the strike. Crimson never seen Doc this way in his life!

He backed down shaking his hood eyes slightly widened "I-I-I can't do it Hudson..."

Doc gave a weak reply still holding his breath "Why not? You wanted to get rid of me for years nows your chance...I don't deserve to live here anymore..."

Those words hit Crimson hard. All these years he envied Doc and wanted to finish his life. Now he had the chance but couldn't do it...How did he lose his nerve?

Crimson drove up and Doc lowered down figuring he was about to be rammed instead but the crimson vipor did no such thing.

He lowered down low by Doc's side and nudged his side trying to get the Hornet to take a breath "Com'n Hudson..."

The Hornet took a breath and Crimson felt Doc's engine pounding against his side.

Crimson stayed with the old Hornet that night comforting him.


	11. Returning home

**Author's Notes: **_Final Chapter here guys! We are at the end of our adventure and if your lucky you'll see a sequel to it! Thanks for thw 17 reviews! It means alot for my onlythird chapter story. I hoped you enjoyed this story and I'm making a short story to rest my mind from this. Also Doc's abou to learn things about his rival he never knew. So read, Review and enjoy! _

Doc looked at Crimson "I thought you wanted your revenge on me? Why didn't you take it?"

Crimson who was beside Doc looked at him then at the wall's direction "Because Hudson...When I saw you I just lost my nerve...And..y-your not so bad for a rival...Your alright" He looked down "Plus what you've done for Melina it tells me how true you are...To everyone you love and trust..."

The old Hornet perked up abit and lifted his hood up "Didn't you have anyone as your teammate in the racing leagues?"

The vipor shook his hood "Unlike you I was alone...No one wanted to be on my side...Then a rumor spread about me and after that-..." He looked away now somewhat hurt.

Doc finished it for him "You were hurt and hid your feelings to hide the truth" He knew after his wreck what it was like. To have to hide your feelings and past just to not remember it.

Crimson looked at Doc shocked "How'd you know that Hudson?"

The old Hornet looked skyward "Because Crimson...After my wreck in 1954 I had to do the exact same thing...But then-..." He chuckled and gave Crimson a smirk "But then a rookie taught me that you can't hold your secrets will find out sooner or later.."

Crimson nodded his hood "Yeah...Just a minute Hudson "He got up and drove away for a few. The old Hornet had changed his heart like Lightning had changed Doc's.

He soon came back with Melina and smirked "Go ahead Hudson..."

Doc perked up "Melina!" He raced over.

Melina raced over to Doc "Daddy!" They soon hugged each other and Crimson couldn't help but smile. They belong with each other and he felt guilty for seperating them.

Tears streamed Doc hood and Melina looked at the old Hornet confused "Daddy? Why are you crying?"

Doc cleared his throat "I'm just happy to see you again"

He looked at Crimson and dipped his hood in respect "Thank you Crimson"

He returned the gesture to the Hornet "Your welcome.

The two Hudson Hornet raced off to RS side by side and were greeted happily when they arrived home. Melina raced around and played with Lightning. The old Hornet decided to let her have some fun after thier big adventure. He also learned his rival Crimson wasn't so bad.

Doc looked up skyward smiling. Even though Marrissa wasn't here with him anymore she was always in thier hearts. Forever...


End file.
